


How Much The Heart Can Hold

by jieqiongonju



Category: I.O.I (Band), Pledis Girlz (Band), Pristin, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Napink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jieqiongonju/pseuds/jieqiongonju
Summary: A collection of Im Nayoung x Zhou Jieqiong one-shots and drabbles.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: “You’re my roommate who’s super cute and it’s the middle of the night and you’re cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you”.

 

 

It was in the middle of finals.

 

Nayoung clutched the coffee cup in her hands as she walked back to her apartment, thoughts of that hideous Mathematics test she just finished burdened her mind. She was absolutely certain that she would fail that said test. She wondered if she could take a make up test, she really needed a good grade for this semester. 

 

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she failed to realise she had already arrived in front of her apartment. Unlocking the door with a muffled “Jieqiong?”, Nayoung walked into the apartment she shared with the younger girl. 

 

Silence.

 

She shrugged, the younger girl was probably on her way back from class. She did mentioned that her classes would end later than usual during finals. As if on cue, Nayoung’s phone lit up, indicating that she just received a text from Jieqiong.

 

_Unnie~! Eunwoo’s treating me to dinner tonight so don’t wait up ^_^_

 

A small smile appeared on Nayoung’s face. Jieqiong’s aegyo always seem to have that affect on her. She replied with an _Okay~~_ herself before deciding that she’d take a quick shower and a nap till Jieqiong comes back home.

 

(x)

 

Rousing from the dead, Nayoung blinked rapidly, trying to get her bearings clear. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it read 10PM. _So much for a quick nap_ , she thought, she had slept for four long hours.

 

She was just content to stay in bed and stare at the ceiling until she heard a groan outside of her bedroom.

 

Curious, Nayoung stumbled into the living room, rubbing her sleep away. 

 

“Jieqiong?” 

 

Sitting on the sofa, the younger girl looked up from her laptop, all sorts of books and research papers strewn all over the coffee table and around Jieqiong herself. Jieqiong brightened at the sight of Nayoung, a smile crossed her face as she greeted the older girl.

 

But all Nayoung could focus on was how the younger girl looked so effortlessly beautiful. It was no secret that Jieqiong was one of the most beautiful people Nayoung has ever met and Nayoung would be lying if she said she wasn’t attracted to her. Unfortunately, Jieqiong was her roommate and if any one of them crossed the unsaid line between roommates, things may get awkward. 

 

Yet, here Nayoung was, almost ogling the younger girl. 

 

All Jieqiong was wearing was her black oversized Moschino t-shirt and the bunny pajama pants Nayoung got for her birthday just last year. The pants were already faded in colour, the red no longer striking as it used to be. 

 

Nayoung ignored how the fact that Jieqiong kept wearing those pajama pants till it almost wore out made her heart swelled in happiness. 

 

“Nayoung unnie?”

 

She snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head as she does so. “Sorry, what?”

 

Jieqiong chuckled, “Come sit with me, unnie.”

 

She did as she was told, sitting next to Jieqiong as the latter automatically leaned in Nayoung’s side. Nayoung had no choice but to put her arm around Jieqiong’s shoulders.

 

The girl continued to type on her laptop, humming every once in a while as Nayoung played with her hair. They sat in comfortable silence as Jieqiong resumed her work and Nayoung resumed staring at the other girl, almost adoringly. 

 

_God_ , Nayoung thought, _she’s too beautiful._

 

“Who’s too beautiful?”

 

_Shit,_ _did I say that out loud?_

 

A giggle, “Yes, you did, unnie.”

 

Jieqiong turned to look at her. “So who’s too beautiful for you, unnie?”

 

With disheveled hair, Jieqiong pushed up her rounded glasses that sat on top of her nose. Her face void of makeup just for Nayoung to see and her pink lips stretched out in a teasing smile. Nayoung’s focus went straight to Jieqiong’s lips, admiring them as she thought of how soft they must feel upon contact. 

 

Nayoung thought Jieqiong looked the most beautiful then. 

 

She blurted out, “You.”

 

Now, normally, the younger girl enjoyed teasing the other, fully acknowledging that Nayoung was absolutely adorable when she was flustered. But this time around, it was the older girl that made the colour rush up to her cheeks and the tips of her ears. 

 

Nayoung made _her_ flustered. 

 

“A-ah, I-I see. T-thank you?” 

 

The older girl was still too busy staring at the latter’s inviting pink lips to notice Jieqiong’s predicament. She wondered if Jieqiong’s lips would _feel_ as soft as they _looked._ She only broke out of her thoughts when those said lips were away from her line of sight.

 

Jieqiong broke apart from Nayoung’s warm embrace. She was feeling flustered due to what just occurred, her cheeks were still red from the compliment Nayoung gave her. She was planning to go to the bathroom to wash away the redness of her cheeks, if that was even possible.

 

“I’m just going to the toilet for a while, unnie,”

 

Just as Jieqiong got up, slender fingers wrapped around her wrist as she was quickly pulled down, leaving her face inches away from Nayoung’s. She swallowed nervously as she noticed the older girl who was only staring at her lips.

 

Before the younger girl could say anything, her eyes grew wide when she felt a pair of lips on hers. She was so shocked and surprised that she stayed frozen and didn’t even respond to Nayoung’s kisses. 

 

Due to the zero response Nayoung was getting, she broke out of reverie, lips away from Jieqiong’s and eyes wide as she just realised what had happened. “Oh my god,”

 

Jieqiong blinked.

 

“Shit,” Nayoung cursed, “I’m so so sorry, Jieqiong. I didn’t mean for that to happen,”

 

Nayoung rambled on her apologies, something about how _her lips accidentally landed on Jieqiong’s lips, it was absolutely not her fault but her lips, they had a mind of their own_ , and how _she crossed the line between roommates, she’s so sorry,_ vaguely registered in the younger girl’s mind.

 

Jieqiong shook her head to get rid of the daze she was in and pulled Nayoung by her nape as their lips finally touched. Jieqiong’s lips pressed against Nayoung’s and she smiled as she felt Nayoung kissing her back, the older girl’s hands holding her waist and bringing Jieqiong closer. 

 

They continued exchanging soft kisses that made Nayoung’s stomach flutter in excitement until they had to break apart for oxygen. Their breathes intermingled as Jieqiong put her forehead against Nayoung’s with both of their eyes closed, trying to calm their racing hearts. 

 

“Took you long enough, unnie.”

 

Let’s just say that Jieqiong didn’t do much studying that night, not when she had new discoveries to study; new discoveries to _explore_. 


End file.
